Giving In
by Regal Baring
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and...ramen? 'Sakura, backing away from Naruto’s evil grin, tried to desperately keep him away from her. Nothing had ever prepared her for this. It was so wrong…' Mature content! For now a one-shot, could be more.


**Title**: Giving In

**Author**: Regal Baring

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these suckers, I don't make any money, so don't sue me. I'm poor.

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sakura

_**Author's note**__: Just wanted to give you all a quick update – I'm still working on my other Naruto/Sakura story & Chapter 4 of The Lupent. This was just a drabble I worked on in between :-)_

_But please be aware – this is __very__ mature content. It is not be appropriate for the young. It involves a lot of graphic material and is probably not worksafe either. Though I'd still read it at work if I were me. Haha._

* * *

"Don't even think about it. I _will _kill you. You know I can do it, so take one more step and I will smash your head open. No, I said stop-"

Sakura, backing away from Naruto's evil grin, tried to desperately keep him away from her. Nothing had ever prepared her for this. It was so _wrong_…

"C'mon Sakura, just give in and enjoy it. There's nothing scary about it," he said, flashing a roguish wink.

She crossed her arms, lifting her nose in the air while turning her face away from him. "Hmph," she muttered. "I'm not interested."

While resisting the urge to slap the smirk off his face, she folded her hands into fists and crossed her arms. No way. She was not giving in; she had more resistance to his wily charms than that.

When he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head, she tried mightily not to notice that he smelled like ramen spice and her soap. It would not sway her. Just because she was remembering last night and she was getting pleasurable little goosebumps didn't mean she had so little self-control.

"Sakura," he murmured, his warm breath whispering against her ear and sending shudders down her spine.

Just because she unfolded her arms to rest her palms against his chest didn't mean she was giving in, she assured herself. It just meant that she enjoyed the feel of his lean, hard body pressed against her. Perfectly understandable.

Then she caught sight of the steaming bowl on the countertop of her little kitchen, and she pulled away quickly.

"Listen, Naruto, I've supported your decision of eating nothing but ramen even though it makes you smell funny sometimes and isn't healthy…but I don't want to do it. It seems so weird." She wasn't above using the classic puppy dog eyes and whimper when it suited her needs. She blinked rapidly, and immediately felt the tears well up.

Rather than the pained defeat she was hoping for, he laughed heartily and reached out to grab the ramen bowl and some chopsticks. As he advanced towards her, she backed away instinctively, eying the bowl with suspicion.

When she realized she was being herded into the bedroom, she felt a mutinous grimace cross her face and abruptly stopped.

He knew a challenge when he saw one. Determination lit up his face, his eyes blindingly bright even as the evening darkness advanced.

"Sakura," he said, his voice pitched seductively low. He moved quickly before she had even a second to respond, and found herself pushed gently into her bedroom. While he juggled the ramen and chopsticks while closing the door with his foot, she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she imagined? She looked at the bowl and her face twisted. Nope. Uh-uh. Wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Naruto set the bowl down on the small, battered bedside table, careful not to knock the lamp over. When he had everything in place, he shrugged out of his black sweatshirt, tossing it carelessly onto the scratched wood floor.

As he glanced behind him towards the window to the small bedroom, he found Sakura with her bottom lip thrust out in a pout. Trying to smother a chuckle, he sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off his sandals and peeling off his plain white t-shirt.

Then, heaving a great sigh, Naruto sprawled back onto her neatly-made bed, finding his usual niche in the old mattress. Stacking his hands behind his head, he finally met the indecisive gaze of his lover.

"C'mere," he invited huskily. "I want you to come lay with me."

She looked hesitant, and throwing a quick look at the still steaming bowl before huffing in irritation, she crawled into the bed with him. As she settled with soothing familiarity into his arms, he kissed the top of her forehead, breathing in her heady scent.

"Kiss me," he commanded, and while she may have looked a little indignant at first, she lowered her head and followed his orders with a passion that never failed to amaze him. He gently licked and nipped at her lips as if he hadn't already memorized their shape and taste.

Spearing her fingers through his thick blonde hair, her body became languid as she murmured words of pleasure. Her lips, soft and pliant against his own, opened wider to allow him complete access and he swept his tongue along the crease. It was a teasing caress that had her whimpering, and in response to her urgent sounds he thrust his tongue deeply into the well of her mouth. As her tongue eagerly dueled with his, he knew he could never get enough of her sweet taste.

He swept his hand down her back, still holding her tightly in his arms, and cupped her bottom to bring her more fully against his arousal. She wriggled, trying to push her core even closer, and he groaned at the delicious feel of her body intertwined with his own.

He rolled over, flipping Sakura underneath him, and her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him pressed close while his mouth plundered hers.

When they finally separated it was to drag in a deep breath. Naruto shuddered, feeling her nails scoring the flesh of his back. She mewled a little in disappointment when he refused to return to her mouth.

"Let me taste you," he said; his voice a mere wisp of sound. She nodded wistfully, her jade eyes bright with desire.

He nipped at her earlobe, tugging gently before he buried his face in her sweet smelling hair and inhaled deeply. Brushing his lips lightly against the warm skin of her neck, he could feel her shiver with every puff of warm air across the sensitive flesh. Making short work of her clothes, she lay bare before him in his arms. He paused a moment, just gazing at the stretch of flesh underneath him, and when he met her eyes, he smiled with complete and utter happiness.

Lowering his naked chest against hers, he could feel her nipples peak to attention and her legs tighten around him. He couldn't contain a moan at each wanton movement she made; he could feel the heat of her womanhood through the soft cloth of his well-worn pants.

He let his warm mouth linger against the bare hollow of her throat, husky love words slipping free unchecked. How this woman could drive him so wild, he would never understand. But she was a gift; a gift of perfection he could never have guessed would belong to him.

"I thought you wanted a taste," she said, and when he pulled back to gaze at her, her eyes were sharp with unfulfilled lust.

"I'll decide when and how," he said, his voice lowering, dominating. She shivered delicately, her eyes practically rolling at the sound of his voice. He knew what could make her scream – he had once brought her to orgasm by talking to her in such a fashion.

When she made no further comment, watching his face and panting with need, he gave in. Pressing his mouth against the sweet swell of her breast, he sucked – hard. She moaned, spearing her fingers into his hair and holding tightly. He would have winced (sometimes she didn't realize her own strength, he thought with an inward smile) but surrounded by her scent of arousal and need made it hard to have coherent thought.

"I love leaving my mark on you," he whispered, licking at the red welt forming on the slope of her breast. They were hardly full enough to fill the palm of his hand, but were delightfully perky. He adored them – and to show her, he laved his tongue roughly across the tip of her other breast. She purred, writhing in his arms and her head thrown back with a gasp of decadent pleasure.

Now was the time to make his move.

* * *

Caught up in the moment as she was, she didn't realize quite what was happening until she gradually emerged from her little cocoon of desire.

But the dripping warmth across her breasts, down her belly and into the soft pink thatch of hair between her thighs finally warned her.

"Naruto," she squealed. "I said _no_!"

"No?" he asked casually, using his chopsticks to grab a few noodles from the bowl he had miraculously pulled onto the bed while she had still been in her haze of lust. "You would say no to your Hokage?" He held the dripping noodles above the tips of her breasts, watching the warm broth trail down her body.

She whimpered, wanting to toss him off the bed but that commanding tone had hit her sweet spot. They had played many similar games before, and while she usually didn't put up a fuss about Naruto's little quirks, this had really gone too far. She dithered for a moment, wanting to give in, but she knew if she let him steamroll over her this time, he would try so again.

"You deliberately did this, even though I said I wasn't interested in this game," she said, and her voice was quiet. "I usually enjoy your ideas, just as you usually play along with mine, but I said that I didn't want to do it this time."

He froze. She could feel his body tighten as he raised his eyes to meet hers. The cooling soup left a sticky residue on her skin, but she ignored it as she met his bright blue gaze. He finally plopped the noodles back into the bowl, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's not that I find this awful," she continued, "but…I…" she looked uncomfortable, dropping her eyes away from his.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked softly. "I thought you were just putting on an act…like that one time we did 'sensei and student'." His eyes seemed to grow distant in remembrance.

She blushed, recalling their last game. She had found a cute little outfit, short skirt barely skimming over the swell of her buttocks, and a stretchy top that ended below her unbound breasts.

It had driven Naruto wild. She had emerged from their bedroom, dressed as a schoolgirl while he had sat at the table, still in his Hokage robes. When she had climbed into his lap, she had had only one moment to pleadingly whisper about his 'teachings' before she had been roughly tossed to her back on the tabletop and ravished.

She hadn't even had time to put on much of an act, but she had made up for it later. It had been a night to remember. And now, whenever she saw Naruto in his Hokage robes, she blushed to the roots of her wild pink hair.

So while food play between them had gone well in the past, this was something different.

This was…_ramen_. This was something she would be confronted with forever. She would always remember their play, and could never see the food again without a furious blush lighting up her face. She didn't have much of a poker face, and everyone. Would. Know. She wouldn't be able to survive it.

But how to explain this to a dense man like Naruto?

* * *

Naruto wasn't quite sure why Sakura had gone silent beneath him. Her eyes looked dim, like she was lost in thought. He didn't care for that, but was hesitant to interrupt.

He liked having his head attached to the rest of his body.

It was definitely tempting to ignore her complaints, but he waited patiently for her to return to the present, settling himself more comfortably against her. He had the admit, the feel of his favorite food now cold against his skin wasn't exactly pleasurable, though it smelled nice when mixed with Sakura's womanly, aroused scent.

It made the Kyuubi hungry – though not hungry in the sense that he wanted to eat her.

So while she kept thinking – and Naruto was sure he heard a few whimpers – he slowly lowered his head, keeping his eyes trained on her face for any sign of recognition. He paused, testing the safety. When she made no move to meet his gaze, but rather stared blankly at the ceiling with worried eyes, he moved his head incrementally lower.

Finally deeming small movement safe at the moment, he inhaled, careful to make no obvious noises. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her pressed against his body, the smell of Sakura intoxicating.

Kyuubi wanted to play. He decided to be a little lenient, though careful not to let too much of the nine-tailed fox free. Since Sakura's mind was no longer in the bedroom - but Naruto's most assuredly was - he let his eyes burn red for a moment. The Kyuubi wanted to howl in pleasure, but kept it muffled inside.

Growing more and more forward, he once against lowered his head to Sakura's breasts. Careful not to jar her, he rubbed one smooth cheek against the very tip. A prickle of raised hair was her response, though she hadn't moved an inch.

Daringly, the Kyuubi demanded a taste, and Naruto, in the mood to be helpful, darted a tongue to drag a wet trail across the smooth, damp skin of her chest. The broth and spice of the ramen combined with the texture of silky skin and Sakura's sweet scent ignited his senses.

Sakura shuddered as a waft of cool air against the dampness of her skin drew gooseflesh. Her eyes, once more focusing on him, let him know this was his last chance. She looked…pissed.

So before she could speak, he dragged himself down her body, shouldering his way between her legs. Rubbing his lips against the damp flesh of her thighs, he met her eyes, letting her see the red of the Kyuubi reflected in the dim light of their bedroom.

She drew in a ragged breath, all thoughts of refusing his advances evidently tossed out the window. He smiled, small fangs appearing. Her thighs trembled in response, and she barely withheld the moan that rumbled in her chest.

He turned his eyes to her womanhood, inhaling deeply now that she was aware. His quick, agile tongue left behind a damp swath as he licked that sweet, tender seam of flesh before him. Tasting of ramen and the honey of her desire, he grew diamond hard and pressed himself eagerly against the bed. She shuddered, a small whine leaving her parted lips.

They craved more.

His mouth returned, light at first, barely a brush of his lips against her. But when Sakura's thighs – well defined, muscular, incredibly strong thighs – pressed his head closer, he could only obey her silent commands. She almost wrenched her back arching when he thrust his tongue between the sensitive folds of flesh guarding her entrance.

He knew exactly how to wring the most response from her. Alternating between gentle licks to the outer folds, a flickering pressure against her feminine nub, and finally a thrusting tongue to penetrate where she most desired had her begging for completion before he was ready.

"Please, please, Naruto…" Sakura gasped, her fingers twisted in the sheets. He heard a faint tearing of the fabric as her hands clenched into fists. They had thrown out more than one set of sheets because of her frustration. He grinned fiercely, his body taut with desire – and knowing her body had reached a fevered pitch drove him past the brink.

He leaned onto one arm above her, yanking his pants down and throwing them off the bed. Then he grasped her splayed thighs in his hands (claws), pulling her closer.

"Say it," he growled, his voice reduced to the Kyuubi's roughness. "We want to hear you say it."

* * *

It was no longer quite so shocking to hear him refer to himself that way, she thought absently. Her mind was so completely focused on his touch that most of what he said usually slipped by anyways.

She could only mewl, her hips twisting in the firm hold. She could hardly focus, let alone string a sentence together.

"I…I…"

She could feel her orgasm almost upon her. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Already the shudders were tearing through her body, hers legs clenching around his hips. And still, he did not enter her as she wanted. What was that he said?

"What…I…"

Her neck arched, her head pressed into the pillows. She could feel the heat of his member, though still held away from her flesh, promising what she so desperately craved. If he didn't give her what she demanded soon, she would come without him.

* * *

He could read the signs. Pressing the length of his hardness against her womanhood, he could feel the spasms as she hovered close to the edge.

"Say it," he demanded harshly. "You know what we want."

The Kyuubi backed it up with a low, dangerous growl. The Kyuubi didn't want to hurt her – he wanted to fuck her. But only if she said it.

Sakura, looking dazedly up into his face, blinked glassy eyes. Still wriggling her hips anxiously, she opened her mouth on another gasp as he pressed against her.

"Naaarrruuuutoooo!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he lay propped up on his elbows above her. She shuddered at the feel of his warm, almost burning skin. The Kyuubi was so close to coming out – awake, but no churning chakra to endanger her.

She pulled herself up, her breath puffing against his ear deliberately. This time it was he who shuddered and pressed against her so intimately, yet it was not how she wanted.

"I love you…all of you," she said, her whisper so intimate and heartfelt she felt him hesitate for a moment, as if absorbing a blow.

"Good girl," he groaned gutturally. And without further ado, he thrust forward, impaling her suddenly with a long sigh of fulfillment.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure he could fully contain himself, stroking in and out of her body with sure movements, trying desperately not to give into the urge to simply pound into her without restraint.

His fingers had transformed into human sized claws and were digging holes in the mattress, but he tried to gain control. Sweat dripped off of his face, but Sakura didn't seem to really mind the droplets.

When she began crying out with her pleasure, her fingers raking down his back as she gripped him between the soft skin of her thighs, milking his cock with ever hum of her climax, he still tried hold back.

She was so wet; it made slipping deeper into her body so easy. Rather than arch over her body, as she came down off of her high he pulled back into a crouched position, her hips canted to meet his.

Even in his lust-haze, he knew she would be incredibly sensitive after her orgasm. When he pulled her up in a curl, as if she were in the middle of doing a crunch, she knew what he wanted.

Her eyes grew soft, languorous. She wrapped her hands around her thighs, holding herself in position for him. This left her open and ready, without the rub against the front of her body. He could have simply turned her over, but he liked watching her face glow with pleasure, her strong body cradling his.

He moved slowly at first, their eyes locked. Her jade eyes darkened, her breath leaving her in small little whimpers. He continued his slow, rolling thrusts, working her back into arousal.

She closed her eyes, her throat bared as she tipped her head back, and the line of her throat was an erotic temptation. But he wouldn't move or change their tenuous position, and instead lowered his eyes to watch her breasts rise and fall with each gasp. She opened her eyes again to watch the movement between their bodies, as his member disappeared inside her, coated in her moisture. Her body, sensations heightened, reacted to his hot gaze as if it were a tangible caress, and her nipples tightened under his regard.

Her eyes, once more captured by his, had become stormy with her need. Pink hair tousled about her face, lips plump from his kiss, she looked like the embodiment of all of his fantasies come to life.

She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She made him even happier than the time when the sculpture of his face has been carved into the mountainside. It spoke volumes.

She had become his dream come true. And he knew she understood when tears shimmered in her eyes, her face breaking into a soft smile.

"I love you," she said. "So very, very much."

"I love you too, Sakura," he said, his voice almost choked with emotion. "So let me show you how much."

Holding her braced in his arms, he sped up his thrusts, no longer smooth and calm but wild and erratic. He was shivering almost uncontrollably, the muscles in his back and legs twitching as he buried himself inside of her.

She suddenly cried out, stiffening in his arms, her nails digging little crescents on her thighs. Her body clenched him so sweetly with each shudder that he had no choice but to follow her into climax.

He groaned loudly, spending himself in one long rush, and held himself as deep as possible inside her. He pulled her against him and fell to his back on the bed, cradling her in his arms as they both slowly recovered.

The Kyuubi, finally satisfied, retreated as he smoothed a hand over her bare back. He kissed her face, gently, tasting the sweetness of her skin now mingled with the sweat of sex.

"I love you," he said on a long sigh. Her hair was wild and covered both of their faces, but he didn't bother to untangle himself, enjoying the feel of its silky length caressing his cooling skin.

She murmured agreement, cuddling close. He was still inside of her, but slipped out as he knew staying like that would grow uncomfortable. He missed the connection, and she muttered in dissent. He smiled, pressing his lips to her temple, wisps of hair tickling his nose.

They both dozed for a while, exchanging small touches and the sweet press of lips to any reachable patch of skin.

When they finally roused, their damp, sticky skin had almost dried and the ramen has a thin film forming.

Naruto, having learned long ago that a distracted Sakura was much easier to handle, gave her a slow, sensual smile.

"Race you to the shower?" he asked.

As she jumped to her feet, rushing to hog all the hot water, he hurriedly dumped the bowl of ramen onto the balcony, and whistling innocently, sauntered in behind her.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Sexy? Too crude? Tell me your thoughts (hopefully they are nice ones)! I may do a second chapter as a small, smutty continuation, or just leave it as a one-shot, not sure. May even continue it into a full-length story. Have to see how it goes I guess.

Can you tell I want to be a romance author? LoL. Hope you enjoyed! I know Sakura and Naruto sure did…


End file.
